Dororo, Where are you?
by shadowind21
Summary: Dororo's missing and Koyuki has to find him. but soon she'll find out that this is more serious than she thinks... i'm not good at summarys, so just read. this is my first story, so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, people! I'm Shadowind! This is my first story, so no flames, okay?

Anyway, this is a story about Dororo and Koyuki. Koyuki wakes up one day and can't find Dororo. She just thinks that he is off with his friends for a while, but after a few weeks, she gets worried. She looks everywhere for him, but he's gone! Where is he? DoroXKoyu, slightly unfunny.

Good morning, Doro- huh? Where are you?

"*yawn!* good morning, Dororo! Huh? Where are you?" I ask as I wake up. Dororo's not in his bed. _Did he maybe get up earlier? _I get out of bed and search the house. Dororo's nowhere to be seen. "Dororo? Where did you go?" I leave the house and search outside. _No Dororo, here. Hm? _I hear a noise from behind me. "Ke shu me ti ak." _What? What does that mean? _I turn around and see a pure black crystal. I pick it up. "what is this doing here?" I stare at the crystal for a while, then put it down. _Well, I'm going to keep looking for Dororo._ _Maybe he's with his friends. I shouldn't bother him._ I just go on with my day as usual.

That night, Dororo still hadn't come back. _Dororo's not back, yet. Oh well. He'll be back soon. _So I just go to sleep. _He'll come._

The next morning, Dororo still wasn't back. "He's still not back? Where did he go? Well, I'll just continue with my day, again."

I went outside and the black crystal was still there, but it was closer to the door than before. _It must be the wind that blew this. But… there's something odd about this crystal…_

That night, Dororo still wasn't back. _Still? Well, I know he's fine!_

Yeah, sorta short chapter, but I just wanted to start the story. So, what do you think will happen next? What's with the black crystal? Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

OMG, thank you for the reviews! I just posted the first chapter today, and already 4 reviews! Wow, I get exited easily…

Anyways, I will make this chapter longer; I promise! So sorry about the short first chapter! So… on to the potato! I mean story!

Kurayami…?

"DORORO! DORORO! ARE YOU HERE?!" I yell. It's been weeks since I saw Dororo, and I'm getting worried. There's still no answer.

Suddenly, I hear a noise. "Dororo?" I say. "Is that you?" I look around, and suddenly see… "Hm? The black crystal?" The black crystal was glowing and noises were coming from it. "Ka su me ha gu da la…"

"What the…?" I said. Suddenly the crystal stopped glowing and making noise. I picked up the crystal and looked at it for a while. Then put it down and left for school.

After school, Natsumi and I walked home together, so I took this opportunity to ask her if she saw Dororo around lately.

"Dororo?" she said.

"yeah. I haven't seen him for weeks. Do you know where he might be?" I asked.

She paused for a while, thinking, the said "Sorry, Koyuki. I haven't seen him."

That was disappointing. "Oh. That's… too bad. Sorry to bother you, Natsumi."

"That's okay! Sorry."

When I got back, the crystal was gone. _Where's the crystal?_ I thought. _Oh well. It doesn't matter._ So I just went to bed as usual, that night.

The next morning, I woke up and saw two things. I saw Singing potatoes, for some odd reason. Then, they just vanished. "What was that…?" Then I looked to the shadows and saw… the black crystal. "The black crystal? It's back?"

Suddenly, the black crystal started glowing, then floated into the air. A flash of black light shot out from it and blinded me for a second. When I could see again, a creature stood before me.

The creature was pure black exept for the rainbow colored crystals floating around him and hanging from her wings, and her shining blood-red eyes. Her eyes had scars over them and on the tip of her tail was the black crystal that I kept with me for these weeks.

"Thank you, foolish Human! Your Keronian partner has become my strength! I can now destroy your planet, Humania! A ninja's spirit is strong. It gives me the strength to rule all three worlds! The Shadow Demon Demension, Dragonia, and Humania! Ki ki ki ki ki!" said the creature.

"Who, and _what_ are you?" I asked.

"I am… Kurayami! The Mistress of Shadow Demons!"

There! Done! That's this chapter! This one was a lot longer… I think. See? Dororo's spirit was taken by Kurayami! Bet ya didn't see that coming, huh? XD

Anyway, review, please! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

This story's coming along fast! Anyway, here's the next chapter.

To the darkness.

"Kurayami…" I said. "What did you do with Dororo?"

"ki ki ki ki…" Kurayami laughed as she held up an old, dried-up, Dororo, dried blood around where his heart should be. "Here he is. I stole his spirit."

I couldn't move. _D-Dororo is…_

"Dead. Yes. He's dead. Your thoughts are correct." She paused for a second. "But… you won't want to know how he died… so I will spare your sanity… this time."

"But he…" I started.

"Get over it!" she growled. "Dororo's gone, end of story! And soon…" she jumped over and pinned me to the wall. "You will be, too! Ki ki ki ki ki ki ki!" she then stabbed the black crystal on the tip of her tail into my heart.

I could feel my life draining away. That crystal… it drains the life from you.

"You see, Koyuki, life is precious, but the life you chose is more." She let go of me and I fell to the floor. "Too bad you were born a Human! Ki ki ki ki ki ki! You could have lived if you were a Shadow Demon like me!" She lifted my head so I could see her. "But you, Human, didn't have a choice, now _did_ you?" She threw my head back down. "Idiot! Ki ki ki ki ki ki ki ki…"

Her laughter faded away as I slipped away. To the darkness.

OMG, SHE'S DEAD! I'm gonna be killed by all those Koyuki fans out there reading this!

But this story's not over yet! Not even close!

Kurayami: Ki ki ki ki ki! No, it's not! The ending is with me KILLING YOU ALL! KI KI KI KI KI KI!

Shadowind: *Slapps Kurayami.* Shut up! That's not it!

Kurayami: Whatever.

Shadowind: XI … Just review…


End file.
